


心跳

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 主：经纪人楼x小明星栓*⚠️可能出现的其他CP： 鹤平 豆鹤豆 瑚豆瑚 船桨
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho, Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, Mamehara Issei/Sato Keigo, Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 楼栓, 瑚豆, 船桨, 鹤平 - Relationship, 鹤豆
Kudos: 22





	1. 蜃気楼

入社四年，这是木全第一百二十一次听经纪人的说教。  
刚刚结束某场热门剧续集的演员试镜，得到了“演技和形象”肯定的木全正为导演的一个小小“邀约”而感到犹豫不决。  
对于十八线边缘艺人而言，这像是他走向光明前途的唯一道路。

虽然尊严这个词听起来很可笑，木全还是觉得得到资格的方式有点卑鄙。

“不就是潜规则吗？比起钱和人气而言这算什么。”木下皱了皱眉。“对方可是有名的大导演，这种机会很难得的。”  
“你好好考虑一下，再接不到工作的话后果会很严重。”  
“说不定要被千鸟社长安排下海——”  
“什么？”木全从椅子上跳起来。“我才不要下什么海！当初可是堂堂正正签进LEPONA的。”  
“说是这么说啦…”木下撇了撇嘴。“但四年来キマ你都不温不火，根本没给公司赚到什么钱，也该想想赔偿的事了吧？”  
“……赔偿。”木全小声念叨着。  
说起谈合同的时候确实好像有这一茬，怪只怪年轻人头脑发热不顾后果，想都没想就签字了。  
我这么优秀，怎么可能不红？  
年仅二十岁的自己信誓旦旦地向千鸟保证一定可以成为大明星的样子在脑海中顺序回放。  
“没关系，東さん好像很喜欢你。”木下拍着木全的肩道。“一定可以力挽狂澜的。”  
“fighting！”  
末了还不忘握起拳头。

——蠢到家了。

木全低头看了看现在穿在身上的短裤套装，下面的长度还没过膝。按照经纪人的要求配了白色的堆袜和运动鞋，完整地展现出漂亮的腿型。  
说什么活泼青春风，其实就是隐晦地出卖色相。  
面试的时候東俊之盯着自己的小腿把眼睛都看直了，只是碍于场合才没有公然作出什么下流行为。  
怎么办？这可是「FANCY HOLIDAY」的选角，拿到男主的话肯定有机会红起来的——  
但对象是那种大叔实在有点太过了，一边喝着加量的奶油可可一边贴着自己耳根说“今晚十点来酒店303房间见我”的模样油腻得令人犯恶心，一想到要被这种老色鬼强吻和摸大腿就止不住地干呕。

“我会考虑的…”木全抬起头，仿佛下了很大的决心才说出这句话。  
写着「東俊之」三个字的名片安静地躺在他的上衣口袋，像是来自洗浴风俗店的预约条。

一开始只是觉得蠢，直到真正站在303门前，他才觉得心头泛起一阵莫名的恐惧。  
在这个情景之下抬手敲门更需要数倍的勇气。  
“打扰了。”  
木全后退一步闭上眼，刻意将音量压到最低。  
半分钟后听到另一侧传来取下挂锁和扭动把手的声音。  
油腻的男人拉开房门，上身只套着一件白色背心，肥大的绒布裤半截耷拉在腰间，裤裆处顶起帐篷。  
“进来吧。”東打着哈欠道。  
光是听到鼻音就开始想吐了。  
木全吃力地睁开眼上下扫视了一遍，男人那副明显在等待自己的过程中刚刚撸过的猥琐形象令他不可避免地瞳孔地震。  
只要往前再跨一步就能得到那个角色了。  
而且，对方跟自己保证过最多只会射在腿上，不会再有其他出格的行为。  
但相隔十几公分也能闻到的体臭还是让木全捂着鼻子弯下了腰。

——不行不行不行。  
——就算是这样也绝对不行。

“对不起！！！”

木全扯着嗓子喊了一声，下一刻，几乎是以短跑冲刺的速度离开了三楼走廊。

于是他真的开始蹲在街边干呕。  
夜里十点的街道还很喧闹，可来来往往那么多人却没有谁认出他的脸。  
是因为夜晚的缘故吗？不对，可能大白天也是同样的结果。

木全吸了吸鼻子，恐惧的后遗症这时候才彻底发作。  
完蛋了，那个人可是東俊之。  
用脚趾头想想也知道反悔逃跑会有什么后果。  
得罪知名大导演，不仅失去了得到「FANCY HOLIDAY」男主角的机会，还将面临被业界封杀的危险，差不多要彻底和演艺生涯说再见。

这下连公司也回不去了。

木全掏了掏口袋，除了那张名片外，只剩下两张被揉皱的万元钞。  
这是他现下的全部财产。  
往坏处想，今天可能是人生的最后一天。  
天亮时就要面临丢掉工作支付巨额违约金和公寓到期续租的双重打击。

木全攥紧了手中的钞票，冷风吹得膝盖发痛。他站起来顺着街边漫无目的地走，脑子里一片空白。

不记得是什么时候走进的这间酒吧，也不记得为什么用两万元换了一杯最烈的鸡尾酒。  
木全想，可能喝酒初衷是打算快速把自己灌醉，大概烦恼和愁苦也来得慢一些。

不知道是什么酒，喝了几口就有点上头。  
微醺的感觉很微妙，借着这种冲动，木全将東的那张名片掏出来捏成一团，往左手边的位置抛了出去。  
他都没注意到那里还有人。  
纸团不意外地砸到了身旁青年的头，对方扶着盛满马丁尼的杯沿皱着眉看过来，蓝紫交接的灯光出奇地暗，木全用双臂支撑着变得沉重的下颌，一脸迷蒙地趴在那。

“什么嘛——”  
“不想被潜规则有错吗？”  
“为什么一定要这样…”  
木全朝着那团模糊的影子道。  
“我…好歹还是个明星…”  
“S，T，A，R，挂在天上会发光的那个。”  
“怎么可以做这种事。”

他以为那只是个永远不会有反应的人形垃圾桶，可还没讲几句就被对方意味深长的笑声打断了。  
青年推开酒杯，伸过手来按住他的左腕。

“唔，你谁啊…”木全皱着眉，无力地瞟了一眼。  
“这种喝法不会太危险吗。”青年弯着唇角笑了笑。  
“反正都快世界末日了。”木全不以为然。  
“你是L社的艺人吧？我在电视上见过你。”青年道。“没记错的话，名字应该叫做キマ。”  
“居然有人认识我。”木全用另一只手指了指自己的鼻尖，笑呵呵道。“你好，初次见面，请多指教，我是演过「有你存在的夏天」男四号中野的木全。”  
“嗯，这么看的话，确实和镜头里一样漂亮。”  
“多谢夸奖…”木全满意的点了点头。“可惜‘こんな俺’明天开始就失业了。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“なぁ。”木全眯着眼，一边抽出手臂一边向青年伸出裸露着的腿。“我刚刚，拒绝了，一个大人物的约会。”  
“说什么潜规则，仔细一想，只是把脏东西弄在这里而已，也没什么大不了的——”  
“但还是觉得好恶心…只是为了红起来的话…太糟糕了…”

青年抬起酒杯沉默的抿了一口，安静地听着木全昏昏沉沉地絮叨，内容都是车轱辘话的抱怨，但他喜欢他的声音，听起来的感觉舒服多于烦躁。幽暗的灯光下看不清脸上的潮红，漂亮男孩持续吐露着心声，不知为何让他觉得有些心动。

对方凑近时木全努力挣开眼，青年那张同样漂亮的脸进入他的视野，隐隐约约辨别出的稍浅发色，还有左耳处引人注目的金色圆环。  
他穿着深色的西装，领口自然地散开，比自己更像个明星。  
不可思议地，整个人都在发光。

“金城碧海。”

青年用修长的手指从外套里侧夹出一张透明的卡片，顺着桌面推到木全跟前，上面用鎏金的字体印着他的名字，就职于鼎鼎大名的F社。

他还没有注意到他就是传闻中捧红了手底下每一个小演员的金牌经纪人。  
他的注意力放在了他纤长的睫毛和高挺的鼻梁上。  
他喝掉了一整杯烈酒，也许下一秒就会晕倒。

“为什么要和那种人见面？”金城问道。“应该还有其他选择的。”  
“哈？”木全抬了抬眼。“你说什么…”  
“我说——非要潜规则的话，不如选我。”金城再度凑近道。“我也可以帮你红。”

虽然只有一点点清醒，他也听得出他话语间的挑逗。

“うん…”

木全用掌心盖住了那张名片，也象征性地向对方靠近，就这样静静凝视了几秒，木全突然贴上去吻了吻金城的唇。  
着魔一般。  
他也没听清他说了些什么，就机械地点了头。

“好啊。”木全移开脸，迷糊地应允着。“拜托了，请你帮我——”

最后的意识停留在金城热烈的回吻。  
木全觉得自己仿佛跌进了某个不存在的温柔乡，浑身都在变软。

明天果然是世界末日。  
他想。

所以连梦也这么甜美。

TBC.


	2. 感電

金城将木全抱进自己的房间，只打开了顶上浅色的氛围灯带。  
醉了以后木全的身体变得稍微有些沉重，松开手就沉沉地向后仰倒在床上，四肢不安分地扭动起来。  
开始他也没想要真正和他“潜规则”。  
直到男孩紧紧勾住青年的脖颈，一遍又一遍好似哀求般地说着“拜托你”，那条防线才不得不崩溃。

金城帮木全脱下有些笨重的上衣，倒是对方自己熟练地解开了下身的束缚，把内裤拉到脚踝处扒掉，自觉地张开双腿。

“拜托了…请你帮我…”木全重复道。

金城小心地俯身压上去，身下的人柔软而温热，需要细致地爱抚。在对方第三次央求后，金城含住那具身体其中一边的乳头舔弄起来，木全“啊”地轻呼一声，他才搂着他的腰开始持续吮吸。

怎么会有这么舒服的梦。  
木全挪动着身体，脑袋里闪过电流。  
“啊…啊嗯…”  
金城的另一只手也跟上来抚慰他的右胸，很快两边都变得坚挺。  
“好舒服…啊…”木全本能地呻吟着。  
金城吐出口中的嫩红色肉粒，认真地听他喘息的声音。  
整个人都缠上来了。  
光滑的大腿内侧反复摩擦着同样裸露着的胯部，性器直接地耸立着，肉体和思想一起做着淫靡的梦。  
突然失去了金城的舔舐，木全不得不自己动手照顾那两点空虚。  
他分开他的双腿去触碰柔软的臀缝，少量的透明液体沾湿指尖，被包裹在内的穴口一阵收缩。  
应该是从来没被人碰过，所以才会那么敏感。  
金城摸上木全的小腹，那里呈现出轻微的肌肉轮廓，向外延伸着的耻毛也一样松软，浑身都写着纯情。  
虽然是获得认可的“潜规则”，而且对方在酒精的作用下表现得尤其主动，他还是舍不得去破坏这种美，只是握住了那根阴茎小心地撸动起来。  
“不要…不要了。”木全哼道。“嗯啊…不是，还要…”  
努力将膝盖并在一起，攒动着发出矛盾的声音，也不知道究竟是“想要”还是“不要”。  
实在可爱的要命。  
金城又靠过去吻木全的前额，顺着眉毛眼皮鼻梁和脸颊吻下来，掠过他细小的痣，最终落在唇边的那一颗。  
然后他贴上他的嘴唇，撬开牙关勾住他的舌头缓慢地搅动，一边纠缠一边倾听这悦耳的黏腻。  
片刻后，金城放开木全让他换气，手上继续加快着撸动的速度。

木全的呼吸越来越急促，甚至带着一点哭腔。  
虽然是在做梦，也想让那个人快点操进来。  
不过第一次他还不知道该怎么说怎么做，求爱的话语好像太过羞耻，而且，狭窄的后穴要怎样才能容纳那么粗大的东西——  
痒痒麻麻的感觉，算是渴望吗？  
木全闭着眼睛，只觉得下身被金城揉捏地很爽快，前后的器官都向外分泌着液体。  
撸到一半金城拖起木全的臀部，分开臀瓣去舔他的穴口，木全果然意料中地扯开嗓子呻吟起来，反射性地夹紧内壁。  
“好爽…哈嗯…为什么会这么热…”  
金城看着木全的眼皮动来动去，伸出手有想自己去玩下体性器的意思，便笑着捉住他的手腕，先一步重新握住肉棒揉了揉。  
那只手的技巧太好了，没过多久木全就缴械在金城的掌心里。  
离开身体就由热变冷的乳白色液体，有一部分顺着肉棒和大腿内侧流下来沾湿床单，余韵中木全张开嘴喘气，金城用舌尖尝了一点他的味道，奇异的清淡的香甜。

他听见自己剧烈的心跳。

想把他抱在怀里继续亲吻，想和他做爱。  
可初次见面的他们还那么陌生，无论是心理还是肉体的喜欢都显得很苍白。

醒来后整个世界都变了。

木全迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己身处未知的空间，赤裸着躺在不属于自己的床上，有点陌生的英俊青年揽着他的肩膀，两个人近距离地面对面睡在一起，呼吸均匀。  
反应了一会儿后，他推开他坐起来，惊恐地瞪大眼睛。

“我为什么会在这里…？”木全看向金城。  
对方没有回答，眼里明明确确地写着“是你昨晚非要跟过来的”这样似是而非的答案。  
“おはよう。”  
“我们做了？”木全急急地开口。  
“做了。”金城笑着看他。“キマちゃん真的很主动，稍微有点吃不消呢。”  
“ウソ…”  
木全连忙挪开身体确认，睡过的地方一片斑驳，的确像是做过的痕迹。  
其实他还有一点说着“拜托你”自觉地勾上金城脖子的印象，但那时候头脑发昏地厉害，根本是失去理智的反应。

等一下，我想知道的是……

——射在里面了吗？

木全动了动嘴角，这句话无论如何也问不出口，这么想着，又往被子里缩进去了一点。他伸手在背后窸窸窣窣地摸了个遍，从前胸到大腿全都一丝不挂，心脏立刻跳漏了一拍。

就这样莫名其妙地失去了第一次。

木全咬着牙，转眼看到搭在床边的那条内裤，不安正在暴涨。最糟糕的是“其实昨晚才是第一次”这件事还不能让金城知道，不然也太丢脸了。

金城起身在床边整理衣服，系好衬衣上的扣子，惯例敞开最前面的那两颗，微微露出性感的锁骨，仔细看会发现那里也有一颗痣，像是充满色情的点缀。

简单洗漱后金城回到房间，饶有兴味地看着还攥着被角发愣的木全道：“饿了吗？想吃点什么？我去准备。”  
——都这个时候了，居然还让我点餐。  
木全抬眼看他，脑子里蹦出许多危险的想法。  
“退一万步讲，和这种大帅哥做了好像也不算吃亏，不如说是赚了——”  
诸如此类。  
“不饿。”木全紧张道，同时开始伸手摸自己不知道扔到哪里的衣服。  
“也是。”金城挑挑眉。“毕竟昨天晚上已经吃得很饱了。”  
话音才落，木全捂住了脸，颊边立刻升起了红晕。

“话说回来，还记得我们的‘交易’吗。”金城在床边坐下，向木全倾身道。  
木全向后缩了半公分，慌乱地摇了摇头。  
“まぁ、いいやん。”  
“既然キマちゃん都已经好好完成了，我也会按照约定帮忙的。”

把潜规则说得那么冠冕堂皇，即使是这张帅脸也让人有点不适。  
木全想。

当他真正回忆起金城的名字，还有名片上F社和经纪人之类的信息，他才意识到自己陷入了怎样一个复杂的局面。  
有多夸张呢？就拿字面的含金量来说，和「金城碧海」比起来「東俊之」根本算不了什么。  
年仅24岁的天才经纪人，比较出名的事迹是将前十八线偶像豆原一成从快倒闭的K社捞过来，硬生生捧成了综艺TOP1。

“我答应过的，要帮你红。”金城拽着被子一角轻轻向下拽，一只手抚上木全的耳垂。  
“我很满意。”他继续道。“以后应该也要继续‘拜托’你。”

这像是同龄人该有的语气吗？  
木全浑身颤抖了一下。  
关于那些扶在对方身上或者被对方压在身下的奇怪幻想倒灌进脑子里，他说他很满意，下体就回应似地变热跳动起来。

还要和他做爱。  
光是想想就有些心慌。

“要怎么办…”木全茫然道。  
“总之，先转到F社来吧。”金城摸着他的发尾。“善后的事情就交给我。”  
“至于住的地方——キマちゃん觉得这里怎么样？”  
“はぁ…ちょつと…”  
“从现在开始，我就是你的经纪人了。”  
青年眉眼弯弯，好像没给他拒绝的机会。

木全陷入了新一轮的愣怔。  
不管怎么说，他即将开始“星途坦荡”了。  
大清早赤裸着被别人抱在怀里，发梦般地讨论着更换经纪公司的事。

总之。  
就是这样乱七八糟的展开。

TBC.


	3. 強風

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知所云的过渡段  
> 🎵听得是別野加奈的「not far」

青年凑在他耳边轻声说：“你是我的。”

他能闻到青年身上香水的味道，那些他为他解开衣扣的画面又一次忽闪而过。  
如果是那么深的体位，还能睡得那么沉吗？  
太危险了，光是想想就开始起反应。  
当然，在这之前他还没想过自己有一天会因为想象和另一个男人做爱而勃起。  
木全揪住了床单。  
那感觉太轻薄，没办法填满心底的空虚。  
首先应该憎恨。  
然后才是沉沦。  
像直接吹散树叶击倒树干的强风  
轻薄之后是钝重。  
很努力，但总是回忆不起最重要的那部分细节。

L社的生了锈的招牌在高处讽刺地晃眼。  
木全想，只有自己一个人的话，他还真不敢回到这里。

前脚踏进门，千鸟正准备问罪，一抬头看到金城，矮个子男人便硬生生把咒骂吞回了肚子里。  
“木全，你这是——”  
“千鳥さん。”金城上前一步抬起木全的下颌，似笑非笑道。“这么漂亮的宝石就让他埋在泥地里，会不会不太合适？”  
“Kinさん怎么能这么说呢…”千鸟和身边的经纪人小山交换了视线，尴尬地垮着脸。“LEPONA也算是在业内有名有姓吧？”  
“不想要的话就给我。”金城盯着木全的眼睛，加重了手指的力量。  
他的瞳孔映射出狡黠的光。  
你一定会属于我的。  
像是结局已定不容置否的宣告。

从头到尾都没有谁在意过当事人的感受。

千鸟和金城单独在会客室谈挖角的时候，木全托着腮坐在旁边的台阶上陷入沉思。  
自己真像金城说的那样是“宝石”吗？  
最多只是一块蒙尘的石头，虽然有着鹅卵一般光滑的外表，但永远不会发亮。

他没法正视自己内心阴暗的部分，对于成为大明星的幻想，对于进入F社的期待，对于千鸟和小山的厌恶，构筑在虚假现实之上的梦想，早已不像最初时那么纯粹。  
即使对象是他这样耀眼的人，究其本质还是一场肮脏的交换。  
更肮脏的是，自己还如此享受。

“走。”金城推开门从二楼一路下来，直接拽住了木全的手腕。  
“啊？”  
“现在，跟我走。”金城将他拉起来道。“你的所属已经是FAVORA了。”  
“等一下…”  
“我说等一下！”  
木全甩了甩被金城握住的手，表情冷酷的青年才不得不停下来转身看他。  
“你帮我付了吗，违约金。”木全噎着一口气。“那么多钱，不知道什么时候才还得起，但是我会还的…”  
“这不重要。”金城松开他道。  
“你只需要明白，从现在开始，你是属于我的。”

又不是什么告白。  
木全想。  
但听他这么说还是会有点触动。

“交易达成。”

在LEPONA的大楼前，木全主动向金城伸出了手。不管怎么说，把千鸟和小山甩在身后的感觉确实很好。

-

第二天上午就去了FAVORA熟悉环境。

木全将鸭舌帽搭在头顶，还收到了金城准备好的口罩，他陪他坐在轿车后坐，提醒他早日进入状态。  
以后出门都要这么做，但不要太夸张，伪装成普通的花粉过敏症就好。  
用最快的时间来习惯，因为被人认出来会很危险。  
——怎么可能习惯。  
木全调整着帽檐，拿余光扫视着他的“新经纪人”，对方戴着墨镜的样子不知为何让他有点忍俊不禁。  
也太奇怪了。木全想。  
他还没试过这样去“上班”，在开着冷气的宽敞的空间里，接过左手边递来的咖啡。  
背景音乐是只听过一次的斑点鸫，不像是金城的风格。  
“是其他艺人喜欢的歌。”对方好像看穿了他的想法一般迅速地回答道。  
“这样啊。”木全点点头。  
然后思绪很快转移到猜测“其他艺人”到底是F社的谁上来。

在那里会见到很多有名的“其他艺人”。  
也许重要也许不重要的人物依次出场，每个波动都影响着他未来的人生走向。

兴奋非常。

FAVORA的玻璃门和敞亮的大厅，还有不知是否可以称之为穹顶之上的水晶灯。周围都是漂亮的少年，穿着休闲装的自己在里面显得尤其普通。  
他牵着他的手经过这一切。  
如梦似幻。

他们停在升降楼梯前，那里有个圆形的平底舞台。金城说要给木全介绍相熟的艺人，于是拍了拍站在舞台一侧的金发青年的肩膀。

“就是他喜欢那首斑点鸫。”金城道。

那人有点受惊似的转过来，看到像只小兔子一样紧张地低着头的木全，稍稍愣了一下才弯着眼角笑起来。  
该说是可爱的男孩还是漂亮的男孩。  
穿着纯白的礼服，像个刚刚降临尘世的天使，只是怎么都看不到背后长着翅膀。

大平祥生。  
以前只在流行杂志上见过他的脸。

“きれい…”木全眨了眨眼，就这样脱口而出。  
“キミも。”大平道。“又白又纤细，可爱和帅气的比例恰到好处，而且…有点软绵绵的。”  
“是要入籍我们这里的新人吧？スカイさん。”  
大平转眼去看金城，得到了的对方的肯定。  
“介绍一下，这是今天刚刚转到FAVORA的木全。”金城说罢，抬手转向大平。“这是舞蹈部的大平。”  
“你的眼光还是一如既往地好。”大平笑了笑。  
木全看大平用食指轻轻支着下颌的位置，认真地上下打量着自己，灼热的视线烧得他有点脸红。  
“下次一起去美容院吧。”  
突然得到了令人惊喜的邀约，足以掩盖“对方果然根本不知道我是谁”的失落。  
至于软绵绵的评价。  
如果告诉他自己是个机车迷的话，会不会稍微挽回一点形象？  
“あの…”木全挠了挠头，小心翼翼地开口。“其实也没有软绵绵啦——”

仔细回想起来，鹤房大概就是在这个时候插进几个人中间自然地搂住大平的。

差点忘了，鹤房汐恩的所属也是F社。名气如雷贯耳的若手俳優，浑身上下散发着奇异的电波气质，有种注定会和自己很合拍的亲切感。不知道是不是错觉，他好像特别喜欢大平，靠过来说话时总是有意无意地黏着对方。

“在聊什么？”鹤房搭上大平的肩，木全注意到了他在光线下映出晚霞色的棕发，这样的身高配上这样的脸，应该叫做矛盾的和谐。  
“こんにちは…”差不多该打个招呼了，木全欠了欠身道。  
“新来的？有点可爱啊。”鹤房伸手想勾一下木全的下巴，不过半途被金城拉住了，很快露出了扫兴的表情。  
“今天没工作吗。”金城道。  
“我有没有工作碧海不是很清楚嘛。”说话的时候鹤房看向大平，前者戏谑的目线被后者巧妙地避开。  
“汐恩，九点钟左右有取材。”大平温柔地提醒道。  
“是吗，差点忘记了。”鹤房笑了笑。  
“我啊——”  
“果然没有祥生是不行的。”

经纪人先生有些不悦地皱着眉头，在他看来并没有谁会真的离不开谁。木全花了好长时间才反应过来为什么金城非要在那个时机提“社内社外禁止恋爱”的艺人守则，没有向他介绍鹤房，是因为不用特地介绍还是因为“轻浮”外表作用下的火药味，哪一点都让气氛变得更僵硬。

他坚信他的第六感是对的。

最后的最后，木全才见到豆原，和大明星面对面的实感让人头脑发昏，充满元气的小男孩弯着腰露齿笑，用还过分青涩的声线说着“またおにいちゃんか”。  
鹤房喊着“まめ”的昵称上前去拥抱他，没有距离感地揉着他的头发。  
不可思议的是，他们也像是同一个世界的人。

“はいはいはい、恋愛禁止。”末了，鹤房在胸前比着叉，和金城擦肩而过。  
男孩们都笑着。  
反正他们又没有违反规定。

可眼神是不会骗人的。

“大家都是金城さん在负责吗？”木全小声道。  
“没错。”大平整理着衣摆。“我知道你在想什么。不用担心，他不是你想象中的那种人。”  
“想象中的…”  
“キマちゃん应该是比较特别的那一个吧。”

这么费劲的带人过来，对于金城而言还是第一次。  
那“潜规则”呢？肯定不是第一回了。  
木全又一次看向大平，仔细观察着他精致的妆容。  
怎么看都是大平比较特别。  
为什么要说“费劲”。  
他的心砰砰地跳着，脑子里冒出些自己都没意识到的酸溜溜的想法。

“时间差不多了。”结束和鹤房的斗争后，金城低头看了看手表。“现在带你去和东云社长见个面吧。”  
“うん。”木全点点头。  
金城拉着他向前走，大平在背后挥挥手，鹤房继续和豆原有说有笑。  
做梦都比这真实。

这当中有金城在意的人吗？  
不是物件般的附属关系，也不是露水般的一夜情交易，而是发自内心的感情。

规则的第一条是禁止恋爱。

我是属于你的。  
那么，你又是属于谁的呢？

TBC.


	4. 霧雨

东云对木全的到来有一些意外。  
不知道是因为觉得他太普通还是因为知道他的前身是L社，东云的脸上明显透露出了失望。  
男人对青年造星计划的说辞深感怀疑，但并不敢当面反驳，只得沉默地表示认可。  
虽然最后说着“一切由金城安排”，木全还是觉得被伤了自尊。

“总之先接几个CM看看吧。”下楼的时候金城提议道。“最近HBS的新剧也去报名第二轮试镜，从累积知名度开始做起。”  
“HBS…”木全心惊道。“难道是「FANCY HOLIDAY」吗？”  
“没错。”  
“不行，这个的话，我不可以。”  
“是在担心某位导演吗。”金城很快抓住了重点。“我觉得现在反而应该过去打个照面才对。”  
“不用了。”木全果断地拒绝道。作为局外人的你又不知道发生了什么，怎么能用那么轻松的口吻要求自己去面对这些可怕的东西。  
“之前说要潜规则的人就是他吧。”金城道。“绝对不会占其他便宜，最多只会弄在——”  
“喂！”木全转过身，慌张地瞪着眼睛想让金城停止说话。先不管他是怎么知道这些的，就这么讲出来也太直接了一点。  
“别担心。”金城笑了笑。“有我在，不会有事的。”

优秀的人才不懂得循序渐进。  
而平凡的人则需要一边忍受着STAFF“这么普通”的眼神，一边在黄金时段播出的电器广告拍摄现场背一分钟宣传词。  
但平凡的人坚信自己也可以做的很好，算是对适者生存的世界脆弱的抵抗。

木全发觉自己是容易妥协的人。  
金城说“别担心”，他就真的信任他，一起去了HBS见東导演。  
远远看到木全的東由愤怒到悚然到哑口无言，仍不忘低头扫视一眼对方的小腿，回想起到手的美食插上翅膀飞走的窘迫，还是恨得牙痒痒。  
木全背过身去逃避被视奸的不安感，两腿碰在一起蹭了蹭。

从“滚出艺能界”到“冉冉升起的新星”，谁知道这是不是大家乐意看到的反转。年轻的经纪人很擅长“威胁”，他一定要带着他刚刚挖掘出来的宝藏展示给全世界。

“最近听到了一些有趣的事情。”金城道。“据说贵社有人想猥亵我们的艺人。”  
“当中恐怕有什么误会。”東陪笑道。“我们并不认识这位木全先生。”  
“别以为我不知道你在想什么，東さん。”  
“虽然这么说有点奇怪。”金城笑着压低了声音。“但希望你明白，只有我可以射在他腿上。”  
说到底，金城有他自己的处世方式。  
拥有超越年龄的强大内心，踩着名为风险的独木桥准确地直击目标，从不显露出动摇和破绽。  
但要宣示主导权，未免有点太草率。  
“究竟在说什么啊…”木全扭开矿泉水的瓶盖，焦急地灌下去。  
说话途中金城回头看了他几次，然后向東递出了不知道什么时候准备好的个人履历书。  
“手上的材料很多，但我最近没有和媒体打交道的想法。”  
“非要说的话——”  
“还是建议导演可以考虑由木全来饰演这个角色。”  
“好了，我知道了！”東被吓得冒汗，推开他一头扎进试镜现场，心想就算不是男主，也该安排一个角色让F社觉得满意，好堵住那张随时都可能爆料的嘴。  
“谢谢您。”金城展开笑颜。

第二轮试镜在下午三点半左右结束。  
木全和金城在许多人复杂眼光的注视下走出HBS台，那些信息不全是褒义的，只有强制性地过滤掉。

“准备好开始工作吧。”金城关上车门道。“另外，别忘了今晚要搬过来。”  
木全想象着他和大平、鹤房或者豆原说同一句话的情形。  
连这也像告白。  
可他和很多人都讲过。

-

夜里下起了雨。

木全和那天一样穿了短裤，身处金城公寓的卧室有种恍如隔世的迷茫。  
青年脱掉上衣走过来楼住他的腰，笑着提醒他又到了“支付日”。  
拥抱时他彻底回忆起第一次躺在这张床上的细节，仰卧着朝面前的人打开双腿，到最后竟开始央求。  
那不完全是一个放荡的梦。  
木全发觉从见第一面开始就已经依赖起了对方。  
而真正让他感到崩溃的是金城从头到尾都没有操进来过。

——不行。  
男孩猛地闭上了眼睛。

“キマちゃん是觉得不情愿吗。”  
“没有不情愿，我只是——唔——”  
接吻的时候被摸住大腿内侧实在太色情了。  
木全的脑袋又开始嗡嗡作响，对方的手从裤管下面伸进来一点点向上揉捏，他深谙这是自己的敏感点，简单的动作就让人浑身燥热。  
他计划在今天要他，但他好像还没准备好。  
“嗯哼…别碰，别碰那里。”别扭地推推搡搡，清醒和喝醉时都习惯先抗拒。  
我会对你温柔的，我会让你舒服的。  
他才不会说这种话。  
于是上衣和下裤褪到一半，男孩就皱着鼻子开始小声地哭，倒让还没做出什么出格行为的金城有点慌张。  
金城松开手，木全抱起臂向后缩着啜泣。  
煮到沸腾的血液一瞬间冻结起来。  
“如果キマちゃん不开心的话，就没有意义了。”金城的语气冷冷的，起身整理衣服也很迅速，抽离的时候情绪平淡反而才是压迫感的来源。  
木全也不知道自己为什么抗拒，眼泪突然就流下来了，不遵守约定的本能反应又可笑又悲哀。  
还是觉得像被强迫。  
金城轻轻拉扯着领口，极端地想，若是真的侵犯他自己会不会更兴奋，然后很快得出答案：木全本身就是欲望的源头。  
木全抬手抹了抹眼泪，短短一会眼眶就哭得发红，只是觉得很委屈。  
“我还是不明白。”木全呜咽道。“金城さん到底看上我什么地方了？”  
“你很好。”金城吻了吻木全的额头。  
从青年为他披外套的动作里可以感受到耐心，但不是对珍爱的人的耐心，更像是对某件物品的耐心。  
漂亮的宝石是经纪人先生的最新收藏，充满新鲜感，但仅仅是他众多收藏中的一个。  
他想说，他没有那么好。  
“但是——”  
“我会等你准备好的。”金城揉了一下木全的眼角。  
——完美的性爱才有意义。  
“对了，私下的时候，可以叫我スカイ吗？”  
“这样感觉会亲近一点。”

比被风吹拂着的火焰还要微弱的感情。  
却有人要谈论“亲近”。

离开的前一刻木全才从背后抱住金城。

就这样以半跪的姿势紧贴在一起，像是融化后的液体保持着依附与被依附的关系。  
耳廓靠在背中，是能在螺壳里听到海潮声的浪漫。他用掌心温暖他的指尖，海潮汹涌，白色的浪升起又退去，他们都感受到了心跳，但笃定那是并不存在的妄想。

“スカイ…”

只有妄想才会如此美丽。

TBC.


	5. 波濤

鹤房对着光端详那张拍立得。  
未干的签字笔印记破坏了干净的构图，在表面留下斑驳的黑色，捏在指尖还有点诡异地热。  
画面里是比着树杈手的大平。  
只有他才能看出他微笑中僵硬的不情愿。  
鹤房不喜欢这张照片，但转过来还是对STAFF笑着说不错。  
“是为K杂准备的抽选特典。”  
“そう。”鹤房点点头。“什么时候才能看到我的那一张？”  
“鶴房さん的话是手写信。”STAFF有些尴尬道。“C杂的赠品应该没有这种拍立得。”  
“什么嘛——”鹤房摆了摆手。听起来很无聊。”

他喜欢故意说些让人感觉轻浮又性格欠佳的话，以便伪装实际上真诚又单纯的自己。  
比如身边的每个人都要适当地招惹一下，保持接触和联系，又比如讨厌的东西也要卖力练习。在成年人的世界里，必须变得非常强大。

只有那个人，让他不自觉地想要敞开心扉。  
但可惜的是，每次向对方展现真实的自己，对方却不肯公平一点也摘下面具。

拍摄前半小时，鹤房故意在这里等那个人来，想以惯用的“偶遇”方式和他多少聊上几句。思考的时候声音就从背后响起。鹤房转头去看，是正朝自己这边举起手机的豆原。

不知为什么有种松了口气的感觉。

“汐恩哥也收到消息了吗。”豆原弯弯眼睛。“金城さん说要商量和新来的木全さん一起组合的事。”  
“听起来有点麻烦。”鹤房耸了耸肩。“我都一个人待惯了，突然搞这种提议有点不适应。”  
“不过要是能和まめ和祥生在一起，感觉也还不错。”  
“我会支持汐恩哥的。”豆原点点头。  
明明是综艺TOP1却丝毫没有架子的小男孩，将手插进红色卫衣的口袋里，一脸笑容的看着他。  
出奇地耀眼。  
“稍后再见。”豆原说。

每次说话时间都不超过五分钟。  
忙碌的他需要尽快转场，鲜红色的背影让鹤房有点莫名的揪心。

是后来大平叫他的名字他才回过神来。  
再一次说起四人组合的事，好像为了掩饰什么似的，把重点一个劲地往木全身上推。

“祥生不反感吗？”  
“不。”大平笑了笑。“不如说挺喜欢他的。长得很可爱不是吗？”  
“那为什么要在我逗他的时候露出那种表情。”鹤房动了动眉头。“看起来不太高兴——”  
“一定是汐恩的错觉。”大平道。  
“是吗。”鹤房凑近大平，近距离地盯着他的眼睛。“没有就好。”  
“如果真的不开心，希望祥生能马上告诉我。”  
“虽然是碧海的提议，但组团这种事绝对是我鹤房汐恩面子比较大，我不愿意的话，まめ也会支持的。”  
大平软软的“嗯”了一声。  
其实这段对话里让他比较在意的反而是最后提到的豆原。  
确实有一点不开心，但不该莫名其妙地迁怒无辜的小男孩。这么想着，大平沉重地呼了口气。  
至于鹤房，他什么也不知道，只是自然地和所有人亲近，那份直来直去的热情，该说是优点还是缺点。  
实在没有生气的理由啊。  
毕竟自己对他的喜欢只是单方面的事。

记得豆原刚转到F社来的时候曾让鹤房帮他介绍租金合适的公寓，一直跟自己同租的鹤房曾说要搬过去和豆原住，话到一半又摆着手说“开玩笑”，但想一想那或许是心底本能的反应。

鹤房喜欢豆原。  
不管是多一点还是少一点，总之是有一点。

“糟了，说太久差点忘记等下要补拍公式照。”鹤房看了一眼璧钟道。“晚点再见面吧，祥生。”  
他转身要走，有些话不现在说好像再也找不到其它合适的机会了。  
“对了汐恩。”大平叫住鹤房道。“你要不要搬出来住？以前是以前，现在应该已经用不着两个人同租一间公寓了。”  
“祥生是在嫌我麻烦吗？”鹤房睁大眼睛。“我又不是那种红起来就翻脸不认人的坏家伙。”  
“况且我喜欢和祥生在一起——”  
“是我觉得不方便。”大平打断道。“和汐恩住在一起，感到很困扰。”  
“ごめん…”沉默了几秒，鹤房才开口道。“我太随心所欲了，没考虑到祥生的处境。”  
“我明白了。”  
“这两天就找地方搬出去。”  
大平垂下眼，本来想说“不如我先搬出去”的话也被鹤房抢了先，一连串好像闹别扭一样的抱怨完全没有把关切的本意传达给对方。  
一点也不困扰，只是想不到别的理由来保持距离。

“我看了祥生的照片，很好看。”好像为了缓解尴尬，走之前鹤房又补充了一句。“但我总觉得拍得不像你。”

总是这样注视着少年的背影。  
大平想，他也不知道他们每天特意抽出时间在这里“偶遇”的意义是什么。

——只是单方面的话。

-

搬进公寓的当天金城就和木全谈了打算让四个人组成流行团体的事。  
木全好像还没从入选HBS新剧的意外中恢复过来，CM的拍摄也才进行到一半，顺风顺水到令人诧异。  
更窘迫的是，以合租为名大摇大摆的搬进经纪人的公寓，进行着披着皮的同居行为，总有点见不得光的感觉。  
“等你准备好了再说。”对方和善的说辞反而加重了自己的心虚。  
前一天木全抱住金城，那时候就有鼓起勇气干脆做一次的想法，不过“先抗拒又主动的反差行为一定会让对方觉得奇怪”，这样犹豫着，最终还是松开了手。  
——即使是见不得光的事情，也不要做个不守信用的人。  
所以，在金城站起来的时候木全才决定上去拉他的手。  
“スカイ——”木全晕乎乎道。“我想好了，就今天做好吗。”  
“好像再拖下去也没什么意义。”

突然变得急切地男孩让青年皱起了眉头。  
他就这么矗立在客厅中央，十分笨拙地开始脱衣服，连一颗扣子都解地很艰难。  
甚至他将他拦腰抱起走进卧室的时候，他的急切感也没有消失。  
反映到表面却成为了迟钝。

“我不懂，该怎么做…”躺下的同时木全开口道。  
“我会帮你的。”和上次一样，金城惯例地吻了他的额头。  
他想，他尤其喜欢这份单纯的坦诚。  
和那接近瓷白色的肌肤一致，赤裸着暴露在空气中，等待被污染。  
开始还有些湿冷。  
“来，跟着我说。”金城摩挲着木全的小腹处，对方哼哼唧唧地憋着气，肌肉都在收缩。  
“说，干我。”他在他耳边轻呵，一切就变得过分灼热。  
在心底纠结千万次这要怎么说出口，但还是改变不了乖巧的本性。  
“干我…啊——“才说完木全就提着嗓子呻吟起来。  
粗大的器物顶到穴口，撑开的瞬间就有种疼痛的撕裂感，简直无法想象刚才是怎么做的润滑和扩张。  
还是不能那么心急。  
金城轻叹了一声，一手扶着露在外部的下体，放慢速度向那团软肉深处推进。  
“干我，嗯，请你干我…”木全喘息着，同一句话重复起来有点僵硬还有点笨拙，被对方抬起右腿向后压，填充进去的感觉大部分是酸胀。  
现在他更加确信喝醉的那天晚上他们没有做过，否则为什么一点疼痛的意识都没有。  
果然金城的东西要比他的手指更舒服，热流黏在壁口，性器与性器连在一起，每向前一寸，身体都会作出反应。  
彻底顶进去以后木全痛得颤抖，他的呻吟都表现出了他有多难受。金城将他的器物抽出来，男孩的后穴在小幅度的抽动，一边喘着气好像又快要哭出来。  
“キマちゃん。”  
“スカイ，再插进来吧。”木全把眼泪逼回眼眶里。  
这种心疼是多余的。  
“我想要。”木全按住自然夹紧的大腿内侧，显然不继续下去会让他感觉更痛。  
很像是第一次。  
做的时候甚至不敢看对方的脸，主动去扒开身体上唯一的入口，潜意识里还是觉得耻辱。  
水流潺潺的汹涌，撞击成澎湃的波涛。  
清澈的触感。  
悦耳的交合。  
器物在肉穴中抽插发出“啪啪啪”地响声，他觉得这也是极致的圣洁。  
没有人能做到像他们这样完美贴合。  
锁与孔，刀与鞘，拼图与拼图，汽水瓶与圆形盖子。  
“ショヤ…”金城尝试用另一种方式叫木全的名字。  
那里又温热又紧致，让人爽到频繁地喟叹。  
接纳的那个人怎么也不肯发出声音。  
过程中金城托住木全的腰，尝试性地一顶到底，男孩嗯嗯啊啊地隐忍，才在这一刻大声叫出来。  
木全抽搐着蜷成一团，张开嘴大口吸着气，腰臀随着那幅度频繁地扭动，是高潮的表象。金城看着他自己伸手去撸动前面的性器，乳白色的液体泻下来，沾在指缝间。  
射完以后木全呼呼地喘气，小腹微微地攒动。他松开了握住自己性器的手，快要进入必经的不应期。  
金城在这个微妙的时机又一次抽出他的粗大，看来没有直接释放在木全身体里的打算。

他迷恋那麝香一般的气味。

金城弯下身，捧着木全沾满液体的东西含进嘴里轻嘬起来。射精的冲动还在持续，一瞬间失去了肉穴的抚慰，他只能自己做最后的解决。  
木全用手背挡着脸，从听觉上感受着金城将自己残留的精液吸出来再咽下去，对方肿胀的囊袋抵在他的小腿一侧，碾磨过后才终于射出来。

他已经成功“支付”了第一次，这感觉还不算太坏。  
木全想，金城真的射在了他的腿上。  
比其他任何地方都让他感到脸红心跳。  
他看到他唇边牵出黏稠的丝线，眼神和自己一样迷蒙飘忽。

喜欢吗？  
肯定是喜欢的。  
但说不清是哪一种喜欢，被允许的，不被允许的，那些沉重或是细碎的情感。

时间的齿轮生锈发黑，甚至卡死在那。  
努力认可这不会旋转的宿命。

TBC.


	6. 雷暴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️后半截51🈶

木全仰望着圆形的吊顶，所处的空间像是个巨大的培养皿，自己被关在真空的环境里面，死死密封起来。  
房间只剩下他一个人，这一次醒来金城不在身边，才切实感受到了寒冷和空荡荡。  
他扶着床沿坐起身，揪着不知道什么时候换上的大号睡衣看了一眼，贴上去闻气味，是金城惯用的某种淡香，如果不是还记得对方清洗时候的耐心，一定以为自己被抛弃了。  
奇怪的情绪在玻璃盒子里扩散，病毒细胞无限膨胀，很快感染每一条神经线，担心他离开的你早已不再健康。

拥抱时习惯性地抬头看，才发现原来灯光也能灼伤眼睛。

他以为他身处绵长的夏夜。

被吵闹的蝉鸣声包围，空气都被蒸热，成为聚集在额前具象的汗珠。  
梦中有红色金鱼和线香花火，还有狐狸假面和苹果糖，少年少女们肩并着肩十指相扣。  
踩水的时候他去拉身边人穿着的甚平的领子，敞开那扇门露出胸口的痣，黑色的一点像前世的印记。  
距离鲜红的唇仅仅咫尺，偏过头简单地视线相接，差一点就要吻上去，然后在这个时间点醒来，揉着惺忪的睡眼起身，窗外是白雪皑皑。  
手指和脸颊都变得冰冷，痛感像尖刀一样穿过肠胃，逐渐放大扩散。

黑暗的空间没有一点多余的温度。

存在于冬季的积雨云，强风中下坠的感应雷，以反常的形式碎裂解体。  
他的脸上也有前世的印记，细线连成的三角形组合出无名的星座，沉睡在寂静的夜，等待被拯救。

溪流已经彻底干涸，挤出来的泪水无法让它恢复湿润。

记忆中，金城会一边做一边叫木全的名字。  
蒙上情欲的声音变得柔软，最激烈的时候想方设法地令人卸下防备，藏在深处的淫荡需要被开发，成熟的猎人尤其明白当中的诀窍。  
一般来说，第二次玩一件玩具，总不会像第一次那么热情。  
但他没有射在里面。  
木全静静地想。  
也许是在证明这件玩具还有继续玩下去的价值。

收藏家迷恋收藏品。  
收藏品也开始依赖收藏家，但物品不能说话，做不到心贴着心沟通。

不得不承认，他有一点渴望。  
做爱时渴望他的亲吻，渴望他的爱抚，甚至渴望他直接射进来。  
穿着他的睡衣闻着他的气味，闭着眼幻想他们是恋爱关系，然后乳头和下体都可耻地变硬。  
无论精神的防线是否还在抵抗罪恶，他的身体都渴望着下一次“支付”。

分开一刻都觉得寂寞。

从那以后木全就有些心不在焉，连工作场合也在走神，金城和业内知名人士认真地谈条件，他就一直观察着他侧脸，看着他的喉结和嘴唇微动，一再陷入奇异的想象。

“可能稍微有点青涩，但如您所见，他很美。”金城将慰问装着慰问点心的袋子递到对方手里。“金子老师，相信这次A杂应该还会多一点空间给我们的新人。”  
“我知道了。”女人笑了笑。“本来也打算安排多一个版的。”  
“麻烦您了。”  
“キマちゃん。”金城提醒木全。“过来向金子老师打个招呼吧。”  
“啊，您好。”木全从臆想中回过神来，向女人弯着腰鞠躬。  
“这孩子真是乖巧。”金子面对金城道。“他会红起来的。”  
“谢谢您。”金城也跟着欠身。

臆想的力量太过强大，他还没来得及抬头，就被扯着领口重新拉回漩涡里。  
如果想回归到正常的生活状态中去应该很难。应该说，想都不要想——

太冷了。  
坐在车里时木全想。  
要是现在说出口的话，会得到拥抱吗？

“刚才在想什么？”金城道。“是怪我单独把你丢下了吗？”  
“抱歉，没有叫醒你。”  
“金城…唔，碧海…”木全把脸贴在金城的肩头，含糊地确认着称呼。  
打算说点什么虚伪对白，“没关系”或者“喜欢你”，但最终什么也说不出口。  
“我会好好安排的。”金城摸着他的前发，两个人分开到合适的距离。“不用担心。”

抱他进浴室的时候他也说“不用担心”，额头上还留着幻觉般被亲吻的余温，虚假的亲密让人摸不清方向。  
可他还是喜欢这危险的感觉。  
青年的迷人和沉稳与自身的幼稚与莽撞，好似最强烈的异名磁极，天生就该彼此吸引。  
木全叹了口气，其实比起磁极的另一端，他更像是单方面向金城靠近的铁针。  
如果不是做爱时的必要接触，金城一定不会吻木全，连余温也当作调情的工具，喜欢这个概念实在太过奢侈。

“已经做到了。”金城松开手。“而且，一定还会做得更好。”

木全拨动了一下几乎戳进眼睛里的刘海，金城温柔的声音总让他感到神志不清。  
其实他很讨厌取材，还没有那么快从谷底爬上来，对镜头和闪光灯的感觉都很陌生，回答问题也总是无意义的跑火车。

“还没有。”木全看向金城。“要更努力才行。”

拥抱与被拥抱时请再放开一点。  
因为我们是陌生人，所以才需要彼此看清。

-

“豆原さん，不像是会喜欢这种东西的人啊。”  
“说完了吗？说完就出去吧。”豆原看了一眼袋子里的“玩具”，将来送东西的小森推出门去，尽管有些不快，说话的时候他的眼角还是填满了笑意。  
“真无情啊，我可是大老远的来送——”  
豆原合上门，把小森后半句纠缠的话隔绝在外，一向以成熟懂事好脾气著称的他也觉得实在太吵了。

每次都是这样。  
在做完“出格”的事以后，他会靠在门背后花上十分钟的时间思考人生。

作为一个当红偶像，需要在别人眼中营造怎样的形象，因为是少年，所以必须看起来很清纯，正值青春期也不会产生生理需求，只要一脚迈进屏幕之内的世界，就默认失去了某些能力和特征。  
他也是如此。  
豆原一边想一边长长地呼气。  
被当成是草食系国民初恋的少年，实际上独处的时候会想着事务所同事的脸自慰这种事，根本就无法想象。  
不像是这样，不像是那样。  
久而久之，再好的脾气也受不了诸如此类的过度定义。

“まめちゃん，要是女孩子一定很可爱吧？”  
“是吗？”  
“有机会的话想看一看啊。”鹤房扬起眉毛。“女装——”  
“嘘。”豆原将食指搭在唇边，笑着道。“汐恩哥，不要开这么危险的玩笑啦。”

每次他都会想起他们之间的对话。  
站在空荡荡的玄关入口，从袋子里翻出不同的替代品，猜测哪一种才是最符合真实的鹤房的“尺寸”。  
为了加速身体的反应自觉地将手探进衣服内侧，冰凉的指尖碰到胸口，整个人都开始颤抖。

汐恩哥，汐恩哥。

反复默念他的名字，从心灵到肉体都潮湿泛滥。  
豆原摇晃着头部，试图以此减轻脸颊处的滚烫感。  
一开始就在隐秘处填满了润滑液，但实际操作起来却连预想中的“尺寸”连三分之一都进不去。

——我想要，我还要。  
——要你亲吻我，要你爱我。

独自一人时也无法坦诚的情感，每次都发展为撕裂般的痛。

「有你存在的夏天」中有一段非常著名的讲告白的情节，剧作家马场对着天花板自言自语：“你不知道我喜欢你吧？永远不知道才好。”

每当忍不住流泪时，豆原总会想起这句话。

——爱与痛是共存的。

「我们死在夏天。」  
「第一轮红日升起，第一缕月光坠落。」  
「在肮脏的世界里，至死都纯净无暇。」

TBC.


End file.
